


There Were Four in the Bed

by darkrose



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bodyswap, Character of Color, Multi, OT4, Porn Battle, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The standard accident with Ancient technology makes everyone on Team Sheppard shift one body to the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Four in the Bed

"Okay...how're we gonna do this?"

Ronon arches one of John's eyebrows. "You're the physicist. Figure it out."

"An _astrophysicist_." Rodney crosses Teyla's arms over her chest, then quickly shoves his hands in his pockets because he's still not used to being in a body that has a really nice rack attached to it.

"You are all thinking about this too much," Teyla growls. Taking advantage of Ronon's height and mass, she flops down on the bed, grabbing the front of John's shirt--Rodney squawks; it's one of his favorites--pulling him down on top of her and kissing Rodney's mouth thoroughly.

"That is incredibly disturbing." Rodney breathes, staring at them.

"Tell me about it," Ronon says, only it sounds like the drawl of the cocky flyboy whose body he's stuck in. Rodney has to agree that seeing what looks like Ronon shoving a big hand down his--Rodney's--pants is very, very weird. And also hot. He squirms a little; it seems that certain parts of Teyla's anatomy are finding the whole thing hot as well.

"Do you...um..." Rodney looks up at Ronon, and it's annoying because while he's almost the same height as John, Teyla isn't. He waves a slim brown hand. "Should we join them?"

Ronon smiles slowly, and it's John's mouth but there's something about his eyes that's all Ronon. He reaches out and unlaces Rodney's top and bends down to nuzzle a breast. Rodney gasps a little as Ronon's tongue brushes over his nipple, and he reaches up so he can bury his fingers in that improbable hair. He figured out a couple of days ago that it must be natural, because he just can't see Ronon spending half an hour and a full tube of hair gel to get it to keep doing that.

"Move over, you two," Ronon says, and after a bit of maneuvering, Teyla and John scoot over, leaving just enough room for Ronon to stretch out on his back once he's shimmied out of his pants.

"I didn't know I could do that," John says, looking over his shoulder.

Teyla pinches one of John's nipples and he gasps, just as Rodney says, "Hey, be careful with those!" She grins at him.

"I am enjoying yours almost as much as you seem to be enjoying mine," she says.

"McKay, the whining may sound better in Teyla's voice, but you really need to shut up now." Ronon tells him, though he's smiling as he says it.

"Oh, and if I don't?" This time, Rodney has more success at crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I won't fuck you."

Rodney practically leaps into bed. Ronon rewards him with a kiss from John's perfect mouth; it's so good that Rodney doesn't regret that he doesn't have a dick at the moment, because he'd really like to see that mouth around his cock, and then he realizes that he _can_ see it, from the outside, if he can talk Ronon into sucking John off. Like that'll be difficult.

"Here...let me do it," John says; Rodney glances over as John rolls a condom on Teyla's dick while she giggles, speaking of things that just don't sound right. Ronon grabs one as well, which is doubly important because getting Teyla pregnant would be bad on so many levels. And then he's got it on and Rodney can't think anymore because oh my _God_ he's got a clit and Ronon _definitely_ knows where it is and what to do with it. He's surprised and a little disappointed when he comes; then he laughs out loud as he realizes he can keep this up--well, maybe not all night, but certainly for longer than anyone else in the bed.

Later, when they're all exhausted and sticky and damp and a little sore, they curl up together like a nest of oddly-assorted puppies, arms and legs twined in each others' so that no one can tell who's in which body, and none of them much cares.


End file.
